fanjomfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ႠႧႪ/a pressing issue (warning long af)
sure go ahead and call me "alex jones 2.0" or a conspiritard for speaking about this but i have to get this off my back there is something... off about the current situation about the "new jello wiki" or as it is called, the "The New World Wiki". first off and i would like to ask, is the jellocity wiki name officially dead and now we have this name instead? why i wasn't i informed (a no brainer would tell me thru discord, but obviously its because of my blatant destruction on the old fanjom wiki) at all about this sudden name change? it couldn't be just because "oh there's a new map now so", i feel like something different, why isn't it the "jellocity wiki 2.0"... this seems off imho, but feel free to tell me about it. secondly, the wiki is owned by none other than... grav! why is this such a issue you may ask? first of all, once again, i have NOT been informed about any changes to the wiki that is "administrative-related", such as the unexpected name change OR the "change in ownership". i (possibly the only one) who isn't on the discord server, so do not expect me to be up-to-date like anyone else in there. would be surprised though, if jello decides to secretly announce the wiki name+owner change on the discord, possibily because of me. but seriously, i feel absolutely terrible for jello. he has stayed on the neutral side at all times and doesn't seem to be easily persuaded by others to "suck up", hell if i was to get any "suck-ups" at all i'd fail because of how terrible my managing skills are. i even blatantly destroyed the old wiki (like i mentioned before), so it shouldn't be surprising that i am usually a lone wolf in this scenario. thirdly, why are there an "uncanny" amount of people rooting for the literal destruction of the old world we used to have before switching over. the comments especially... "The 3rd option is the best one." -RN140 the best but not for people who literally have 10 countries and especially ones that are superpowers or more importantly, have stuck around for 2 GODDAMN MONTHS. then beany and grav tells rn off about how that wouldn't affect other people "how the hell is the third option the best one? that’s just going to make more people unhappy" -Beany "Maybe because it can’t affect you." -Grav ok, hold the actual fuc up because i see that you both (mostly grav) support option 5, which means almost the same fucking shit, which means the total destruction of our old countries we had for almost 2 months. beany, with you saying "hat’s just going to make more people unhappy", i can agree with you on this part, however if you are (or if you didn't, correct me) going to support option 5, which literally wipes the entire old map and replaces it into AN ENTIRELY NEW ONE, how is this NOT going to piss off people like how option 3 will do to some people as well "Any other option just deletes countries. This revamps everything and tries something new." - Grav no "euphemism" you put up there to seem like option 5 is the best of the bunch is going to make your point "veri valid". like i said before, it is still the same shit. it is just as good as saying "fuck you" and removing every single country you had for almost 2 months because you want "something new". hell option 3 is better, it clears up space for new countries (by new users) to flourish and that way we can try to attract more people. hell, if it kept with the old map, it would be a better alternative to the Future Polandball Wiki, which trust me, is WAY WAY worse than this wiki. overlapping countries/timelines, ridiculously longevity periods for countries, blatant "making every i dislike get fucked over by others or make it evil" shit and the fact that they had an 11 year old kid as a bureaucrat and to top it all off, every single staff member is either globalled, disabled or inactive. if you don't believe me that the FPBW is a total mess, you can ask m11 about that. from here rn proceeds to say "it is bad" but with no reason which i find kind of "lacking" of reason why a complete replacement is a bad idea. then grav says "because romania wouldn't exist" which i find reasonable, after all having a ridiculous to have an empire who has barely any access to the sea (and only has a population of 20M), to colonise motherfucking iran out of all areas. then rn says "No. It's because we have to start over again." which is why i dont really support a total replacement of the map. i had one country for over 2 months now and all because of this it is gone for good. grav proceeds to say "And there’s something good about continuing down a bad path?" how is this bad? enlighten me, all the wiki needs is a fresh start but NOT on a level to the point that "o fuck it we are gonna make a new world cuz fuck your countries here even those that are here for 2 months and more but screw them" and the convo ends there abruptly but... "What do you mean? There will be new landmasses and Languages, cultures, flags, regions, etc. the current map just brings unoriginality and makes this wiki another “alternative future of the world”." ok sure it may sound unoriginal to have an another "TFOE" kind of thing but like i said, it has its own benefits, such as being an alternative to the anarchy craphole that is the future polandball wiki. if you aren't happy about having an unoriginal "TFOE" wiki, why not make a NEW ONE instead. WOW, wouldn't have thought of that, oh wait, you made the wiki "jello unofficially owns that uses the new map i used", i wonder why... fourthly, why is there only ONE alternative map (or two, since jello kinda showed me his version thru DMs, or more since grav hinted "Well you already saw mine way before this post but here’s some" hinting there might be more but eh who am i to judge) suggested on the blogpost asking people to come up with their own version of a "new map". in the end, the map chosen wasn't on the blogpost comment by grav, neither the map jello showed me. it was this: https://the-new-world.fandom.com/wiki/File:Map.png and you call that """"ORIGINAL???!!"""" SERIOUSLY, EVEN GRAV HAS MORE ORIGINALITY IN HIS MAPS, and you picked THAT?! if you wanted to change the map because of "unoriginality", why does the new one have #one set of islands that looks like hawaii and it is LITERALLY almost on the same longitude and latitude as it is in real life #one small continent that looks like... RUSSIA! sure you may say "oh its a coincidence" but atleast grav's 2 maps that are publicly shown are atleast original and don't look remotely even close to a landmass in real life don't preach what you don't practice. if you want to change the map because of "unoriginality", pick one that IS ORIGINAL and not some map that has some elements taken from real life. all in all, this has been a terrible mess, some people quit the wiki because of these changes, and only a tiny (unless you can prove me wrong) fraction of the wiki's previous users has chosen to settle in the new wiki with the new "cultures and maps and shiet". all of that doesn't mean i am going to pull a DO5/logan paul and insincerely apologise. i especially would like to apologise to jello who is the actual owner of the wiki, i gave the rank to him, and i should respect that. i apologise for not respecting that role by abusing my former powers to take control of the wiki and destroying it. i apologise that i revoked all of your administrative roles. i also apologise if anything here offends you (although you are not a snowflake, so i should expect something civilsed) to the others i apologise for the shenanigans i did, however do note your actions have consequences, which includes a low amount of users (and some quitting) and the fact that some of you don't practice what you preach. once again i could have avoided this altogether but looks like i have not learnt from my previous incidences including one with saxi (which i'd like to apologise if i caused you any trouble). this year is 2019, a new year, so i hope i can start anew, but it doesn't mean that i'll go like "i sorry can b fren again/??" no i won't do that. i have caused so much damage in 2018 to the point that i feel ashamed of what i did, and i cannot find myself mustering the courage to go up to every single former friend of mine and ask them for their forgiveness and "wan 2 be fren again??". as such for the damage i caused to the wiki, i will be voluntarily revoking all my current administrative roles, that includes the bureaucrat role which i know i will not get back anymore (unless someone else does) but looking at the damage i caused, but i don't deserve it. Category:Blog posts